


you chose wrong

by Wtgfapima



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Henelope brotp, Weddings, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtgfapima/pseuds/Wtgfapima
Summary: Josie and Penelope were separated for several years for reasons they couldn't help. They finally find each other and have a heart-wrenching reunion. Can they rekindle the relationship or has too much time passed.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, penelope park & Charlotte Ewing
Comments: 30
Kudos: 135





	1. The invite

It is a beautiful day when Josie finds herself sitting on a train in Europe headed for Belgium. The tall brunette’s thoughts swirling. _How did things get this far?, Did I make the right choice in coming?, Does she expect me to show up or was she just being polite?, and most of all Am I really over Penelope Park?_ Josie’s eyes catch sight of a piece of paper sticking out of her bag. She thinks back to how she ended up in this screwed up situation, to begin with. 

  
**_*FlashBack* (1week ago)_ **

Knock Knock

 ** _“Dad?.”_** Josie and her twin sister Lizzie are currently banging on the front door of their father’s home. They promised to meet up at least once a month for Breakfast. After a few moments of waiting the girls began knocking again continuously until the door was opened by none other than Alaric Saltzman. **“Girls!”** He hugs his daughters before allowing them to enter. **“So what are we having this month?”** The twins share a look knowingly. **“Just get dressed dad,”** Josie ordered. He obliged. Lizzie went outside to pick up the mail. She returns and sorts through the trash and important mail when the tall blonde’s face falls. “Um, jo?” Lizzie managed to barley squeak out. **“Yes?”** Josie calls out from the kitchen. **“There’s something in here for you.”** Josie closes the fridge to find her sister standing just behind her. “Really?” The brunette asked curiously since she hasn’t lived here in three years or so.“Yeah.” Lizzie hands over the envelope slowly. **“It’s from Belgium.”** _No, it couldn’t be._ **“Do you think it’s….”** Josie shrugged and placed the envelope on the table ignoring it. Alaric entered the room. **“How do I look?”** Alaric asks his daughters completely oblivious to the tension in the room. That is until he catches the look of uncertainty on his two daughters’ faces. **“I feel like I’m missing something.”** Lizzie whips around to face her father **“Josie got a letter from Belgium.”** Josie smiles in an attempt to reassure her family she’s fine. **“It doesn’t matter you look dashing dad we should head out.”** The girl picked up her car keys and heads out. Lizzie and Alaric share a look and Lizzie swipes the letter and follows tucking it into her pocket. 

The car ride was super awkward but fortunately, the restaurant was nearby. SO here the family of three sat in a booth waiting for their food in silence. Maybe it would have been better that way. Instead, Lizzie cleared her throat before reaching into her pocket and sliding it across the table to her sister. **“Jo.”** Josie’s eyes fell to the envelope. **“Why did you bring this?”** There was no doubt she was angry. **“I think it’s important for you to open you never know,”** Lizzie stated matter of factly. **“We haven’t spoken since that night.”** Lizzie nodded **“5 Years ago I know, I remember.”** There was a long pause. **“It doesn’t matter anymore Liz it was along time ago.”** It was obvious to the blonde that Josie had lost all Hope. **“Then it wouldn’t hurt to open it,”** Alaric stated. **“See dad agrees. It’s obvious you never truly moved on Josie. Maybe shes reaching out to you because she hasn’t either.”** Josie chuckled remembering five years ago when the mere mention of her ex would drive her twin up the wall. **“When did you become a Penelope Park advocate?”** Lizzie scoffed at the insinuation **“I’m not. As much as I hate to admit it Satan incarnate always loved you no matter what. Maybe its time jo.”** Alaric placed his hand on Josie’s shoulder **“Open it, sweetheart.”** Josie sighed heavily. **“Fine.”** Shakily Josie picked up the envelope. It was as if she could feel everything. The thin paper in between her fingers, the sweat sliding off her eyebrow. Her heart pounding she tore open the envelope and pulled out a piece of cardstock. Her eyes scanned the words only to have her heart sink. **“Well?”** Alaric asked. Tears welled up into her eyes. Josie stood up running out of the diner paper in hand tears on the verge of escape. Lizzie and Alaric share a look and the blonde stands following Josie when the waitress arrives with the food in hand. **“Everything alright?”** The young waitress asked after almost being knocked over by the blonde. **“Yes, everything is fine thanks. She just needed some air. I’m sorry about that.”** The waitress nods. Meanwhile, Lizzie finds Josie leaning against the car head in her hands. **“JO?”** Josie remains silent handing the cardstock over to her twin to read. Lizzie takes the paper and begins reading silently. 

To: Josette Saltzman 

Mr and Mrs. park

Request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their daughter Penelope Park 

To Charlotte Ewing 

Saturday, the 12th Of June 2019 3:00 pm

At the Ewing manner 1932 East Brooklyn 

**“Oh jo.. I’m so sorry.”** Josie simply shakes her head. **“No, it’s fine.”** The brunette wiped her tears **.“I can’t believe she is evil enough to send you an invite.”** Lizzie retorted **“Yeah me either. But then again I don’t have the right to be upset. I mean. She’s Penelope park someone was bound to snatch her up.”** Lizzie’s anger faded and instead was replaced with the hurt Josie was currently experiencing. Twintuition. **“Josie..”** Josie rose and shook her head **“It’s fine.”** Elizabeth leaned against the car **“Maybe… maybe you should go-”** She was cut off by the brunette **“Are you insane, why would I?”** Tsk Tsk **“Oh, my dear oblivious sister. look at the bigger picture. You can finally get some closure and/or maybe Satan sent it because she wants you to stop her.”** There it was again Elizabeth Saltzman advocating for Penelope Park. **“You think.?”** Lizzie smiled. **“Definitely now let’s go eat.”** She placed her arm on her sister and kissed her head. **“Okay.”**

***Present Day***

So here she is on a train questioning if she made the right choice in coming. Wondering if Penelope truly wants her there or sent the invite to hurt her. Lost in her own thoughts she nearly missed the auburn-haired girl and curly-haired boy passing right by her. **“Hope Mikaelson?”** She stopped but the boy kept going. **“Josie? What are you doing here? Oh my gosh, it has been so long.”** Josie stands to embrace the shorter girl in a tight hug. **“It has. Wow, I didn’t expect to see you here.”** Josie smiled for once since she got the invite her smile reached her eyes. **“Landon come here,”** Hope called out for her high school sweetheart. **“Oh hey, Josie.”** The boy waved at her. **“Landon.”** Josie smiled at him. **“What are you two doing here?”** She asked the couple. **“Oh, we’re headed to Penelope’s W-”** Hope elbows Landon to the stomach. **“Babe!”** Hope scolded Landon **“Right, sorry.”** Josie sighed heavily before meeting Hope’s ocean eyes. **“Its okay Hope. I know. I’m actually going too.”** The shorter girl’s eyes widened. **“You’re going to crash her wedding?”** Taken aback Josie placed a hand on her chest **“No! I was invited.”** Landon interjected **“Really?”** he asked. **“Yeah, but why were you two invited I don’t remember her being close to either of you.”** The couple shares a suspicious look before Hope responds. **“We weren’t, but a couple of years ago Lan and I came to Europe on our honeymoon and we bumped into her and over time we became close.”** Hope’s expression gave away her guilt. **“Oh.”** In an attempt to lighten the mood Landon jumped in again. **“YEAH! Hopey here is the maid of honor.”** Hope deadpanned. **“Oh. That close huh?”** Josie’s tone is low and hurt. **“Actually ... I’m Charlotte’s maid of honor …”**

 **“oh.. Charlotte.”** Josette paused. **“What’s she like?”** The tall girl shuffled her feet. **“Jo.”** The auburn-haired girl frowned. **“I just ... I need to know.”** Josie fiddled with her fingers. **“She’s great. She is super sweet, smart, funny, caring, honest and so much more.”** **  
****“Does she make her happy?”** Josie asks seriously. **“Yeah, I haven’t seen pen this happy since, well since you.”** Hope answers truthfully. **“Probably happier,”** Landon adds. **“LANDON!”** The short girl shoves her fiancee. **“Sorry, I’m going to sit over there.”** Landon points to his seat and Hope nods sternly. **“Jo, can I ask why are you going?”** Hope is walking on eggshells right now out of fear of breaking Josie’s spirit. **“I’m not really sure Lizzie convinced me to but now I think I should turn back I don’t want to ruin her big day.”** Josie’s brows furrowed. **“I hope to see you there Jo if she invited you I’m sure she wants to see you there.”** **  
  
**

_Conductor:_ **_We are approaching Platform 1462 in Belgium._ **

  
**“That’s my stop. See you around Josie.”** Hope hugs the girl once more. **“Hey, Hope?”** Josie calls out. **“Yeah?”** **  
****“Don’t tell her I’m here, please. I need to decide if I want to see her I don’t want her to look for me.”** Josie pleaded and Hope nodded sadly. **“I won’t.”** Hope reached for her husband before exiting the train and heading to their hotel room. Josie watched them disappear just like everyone else.


	2. what are you doing here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie's first night in Belgium takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! let me know what you think.

And so there she sat, waiting for the next stop. Finally after what felt like an eternity, but in reality was about fifteen minutes. I guess that’s what happens when your mind is running a mile a minute. Josie steps off the train onto the platform, it felt as if everything in her body hurt. How could it be her best friend is going to be the maid of honor at her ex’s wedding. She decides to wander around Belgium looking for something anything to distract her from her taunting thoughts. 

After about an hour of wandering the streets, she began making her way to her hotel The Novotel Charleroi Centre. The breeze is just what she needs. A couple of streets before the hotel a bright neon sign caught her eye, **_Manolo Bar_ **. Something in her gut told her this was a mistake but after the week she’s had the risk is well past worth it. With a deep breath, the tall brunette entered the bar. Dejectedly the girl took a seat at the bar and ordered 5 shots of tequila. Almost instantly the bartender tended to her. She watched as people danced everyone seemed to be in high spirits but her. 9 shots later Josie is definitely feeling it. She feels better now than when she arrived. Somehow the drunk girl is on the dancefloor. That's when she spots a group of people crowding one person just like the flock of girls that used to surround Penelope back at Salvatore. And just like that, she's back in a pit of despair. 

Fortunately for her, a beautiful woman that she had danced with took notice of the sudden mood change. **"Hey, are you okay?"** The beautiful woman asked **"Hmm?"** She smiled sweetly at Josie **"Are you alright?"** Josie nodded much to fast for her tipsy state. **"Yeah, I'm peachy thanks."** the black-haired girl watched her closely **"Want to join us?"** Josie's brow furrowed **"Us?"** Josie asked **"Yeah! The girls and I are here celebrating our friend-"** without hesitation Josie cut the girl off. She figured she should surround herself with people celebrating to get out of this slump. **"Sure. If you don't mind."** Josie flashed a grateful smile. **"Great, A beautiful girl like you should not be in a bar with that look on her gorgeous face."** A small chuckle escaped Josie's lips. **"I'm Josie. Saltzman."** The girl replied **"I'm Samantha. You can call me Sam."** Josie reaches to shake hands **"Nice to meet you."** Sam swats away her hand **"Don't be so formal come on."** Taking Josie's hand and leading her to the flock of girls. **"Girls I brought a new friend. Where's the guest of honor? I want her to meet Josie here. she'll know how to cheer her up."** One of the girls with blonde hair chimed in **"She's with Sasha in the bathroom. Sasha is wasted and puking."** Sam laughs **"Guess you'll have to wait Josie."** Josie nods **"It's fine."**

Sam leads Josie to the booth where they both sit. **"So tell us what's got you so bummed?"** the girls all crowd around them. **"I'm just dealing with some stuff."** Josie shrugged. **"Well duh, but what maybe we can help."** The blonde chimed in. **"I'm not from around here,"** Josie stated blandly. **"That much is obvious."** another girl with light brown hair and blue eyes stated giggling. **"I was in love back home, but we haven't seen each other in five years. I'm here to see her. "** The cheerfulness in her voice is gone. **"Here to win her back?"** Someone in the back of the group asked. **"You could say that but I don't expect her to miss me I guess I just want closure."** Sam asked **"Closure?"** Josie nodded. **"Yeah. she left rather abruptly without explaining anything and I never really moved on and she has so I need to her to finally let me go so that I can do the same."** TSK TSK **“So you’re just giving up?”** Sam asked. **“Yeah, it’s too late she’s engaged.”** Josie pouted her plump lips. **“Engaged doesn’t mean married you know there’s still a chance.”** The black-haired girl shouted. 

Just then the side of the group began to clear for Sasha and the guest of honor. **“What’s going on here sam?”** The girl grinned knowingly. **“Finally! I have someone I want you to meet.”** Sam stepped to the side to reveal the tall brunette **“Penelope this is-”** Penelope cut her off. **“Jojo…”** Josie and Penelope stared at each other silently. **“Penny.”** Tension is growing and quickly. **“Wait... Park is..”** Sam trailed off in realization. **“Yeah,”** Josie whispered. **“What are you doing here Jojo?”** Penelope asked. **“I uh. I needed a drink.”** Penelope furrowed a brow. **“A drink?”** The taller girl gulped. **“I- I should go.”** Her voice betrayed her with a crack. So she did what she knows best and ran away. **“Wait JO!”** Penelope reached out for Josie’s wrist but Josie just managed to escape.

It was clear the celebration was over as the group remained silently watching her. In the heat of the moment, Penelope chased after her ex. Running outside she began to shout **“JoJo!”** but to no avail. That is until she overheard a weep in an alley. **“Jojo?”** Penelope approached her ex. Josie quickly wiped her tears. **“Go away Pen.”** Josie sat down on the ground the breeze only amplifying the effects of the alcohol. **“Jojo don’t be like that.”** Jojo. the name still rolls off Penelope’s tongue like it was made just for Josie. **“I can’t talk to you right now.”** Josie tried to sound venomous but to no avail. **“Why not.”** Penelope sat beside Josie. **“I’m a mess.”** **  
****“Yeah, I take it you had tequila?”** Josie chuckles and nods. **“Thought so. Where are you staying?”** She asked the tipsy girl. **“Not far from here.”** Penelope stands up and reaches out for Josie’s hand. **“Come I’ll take you to your hotel.”** Josie swats her ex’s hand away. **“No, I’m fine.”** The bar door creaks **.** **“Penelope?”** Sam’s voice calls out. **“Over here.”** Sam rounds the alley. **“Is everything okay? The girls want to know if you’re coming back.”** Penelope glances back at Josie. **“No, I think the night is done. Besides, I’m going to make sure Saltzman here makes it back to her hotel.”** Sam’s brow furrows **“Are you sure that’s a good idea P?”** Penelope glares at the girl. **“What are you trying to say?”** She asks coldly. It is enough to send shivers down the girl’s spine. **“Uh, nothing sorry.”** She steps back. **“Thought so.”** The girl nods and re-enters the bar.

Josie laughs to herself. **“Still the HBIC I see.”** Penelope smirks **“Did you really just say HBIC?”** The taller girl pauses trying to remember if she did or not. **“Yeahhh.”** Penelope shakes her head. **“Come on let’s get going where are you staying?”** She pulls up her tipsy ex placing her arm around her shoulders. **“** **The Novotel Charleroi Centre”** Josie answers. **“Okay.”** Penelope pulls out her car keys. After some playful bickering, Penelope manages to get Josie into the car. The two stay quiet for a bit. **“So are you going to tell me what you’re doing here or?”** She trails off. **“No,”** Josie replies. **“Okay. How about why did you drink so much?”** Josie shakes her head **“No.”** Penelope bites the inside of her cheek. **“Okay. How about how have you been these past few years.”** Josie stays quiet for a moment. **“No?”** Penelope asks. “Mom died.” Josie managed to say just above a whisper. Penelope barely caught it. **“Oh, Jojo…I’m so sorry.”** Josie shrugged. **“Yeah, Dad and liz aren’t doing so well.”** Typical Josie worrying about everyone but herself. **“And you?”** A beat. **“You tell me.”** Josie deflects. **“Well, you’ve been drinking tequila so that’s not a good sign.”** Josie grins, though her eyes still seem sad. **“No kidding.”** Penelope turns into the parking lot of the hotel. **“Are you here alone or is Lizzie here with you?”** Penelope asks. **“Alone.”** She nods at the response. **“Ah okay.”** Finally, she parks the car and turns to Josie. **“Give me your phone.”** Josie furrows a brow. **“What for?”** Penelope’s green eyes stare into her soul. **“Give. Me. Your. Phone.”** That gaze has always and will always make Josette squirm. **“Okay okay only because I am in no condition to fight you back when you try to take it from me.”** She hands over the phone and watches as Penelope types in her phone number and calls herself. Then save it in her contacts before returning the phone. **“Let’s get you checked in.”** The two girls exit and head to the front of the hotel. 

After about forty minutes they finally get to the room. **“Let’s get you in the shower,”** Josie smirks. **“If you wanted to see me naked park all you had to do was ask.”** Penelope rolls her eyes. **“Nope. Definitely not it.”** Josie chuckles. **“What’s so funny Saltzman?”** Penelope asks while helping Josie take off her shirt. **“Nothing. Just it’s funny how a few years ago you would’ve jumped at the opportunity to see me naked.”** Penelope sighs. **“Maybe. But never if you were drunk.”** Josie nods. **“Right, you would never take advantage of me.”** A long pause. **“Exactly.”** Josie unbuckles her pants and Penelope turns around. **“You’re a good person pen.”** followed by unspoken words like _I’m sorry I used to call you satan._ **“Enough of the sentiments get in the shower I’ll go get you some clothes and aspirin.”** Josie obliges and starts the shower. Penelope exits the bathroom. She grabs a glass of water and aspirin placing them on the nightstand. Then she places a towel and Pajamas on the toilet cover before sitting on the chair waiting. 

A long fifteen minutes later. Josie emerges from the shower fully clothed and hair wet. She unexpectedly spots her ex still here waiting for her. **“You’re still here.”** Penelope stands. **“Of course. I wanted to make sure you didn’t slip in there.”** She jokes half-heartedly. **“You’ve always taken such good care of me.”** Penelope shoves her hands in her pocket. **“I know.”** There’s tension again. So many things unspoken. **“I’m sorry penny.”** Penelope’s face softens at the nickname. **“Jojo-”** She pauses holding back. **“I should’ve stopped you.”** Penelope puts her hand up. **“Stop. I put my number in your phone call me in the morning I don’t want you to say anything you’ll regret.”** She turns for the door, but Josie catches her wrist. **“Can you stay just for a little bit?”** Her gaze falls to Josie’s hand on her wrist. **“I- I can’t do that.”** Josie’s heart sinks. **“Please? Just until I doze off I always slept better in your arms.”** Maybe it’s the sadness in Josie’s eyes or the feeling of Josie’s skin against hers after so long. Penelope gives in to the request. **“I- okay.”** Josie beams **“Thanks penny.”** The taller girl yawns and leads her ex to the bed. The two lay down with a large gap between them. Until Josie places her head onto Penelope’s chest. **“Sure, close your eyes.”** Penelope begins running a hand through Josie’s perfect brunette hair unbeknownst to her. **“Goodnight. Thank you.”** The two fall silent as Josie begins to doze off. Sleepily mumbling until she manages to spew out those few words. **“Oh. and congrats on the... En...gage...ment…”** Penelope’s eyes widen suddenly everything makes sense. Soon Josie is in a deep sleep and Penelope slips out of her grasp and within seconds out the room. She now knows why Josie is here and has a whole lot of hell to unleash. **  
**


	3. I don't know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope tells charlotte what happened, they argue and now she has a lot to think about.

Soon Josie is in a deep sleep and Penelope slips out of her grasp and within seconds out the room. She now knows why Josie is here and has a whole lot of hell to unleash.

The door shut with a silent click. For a moment Penelope stood in front of the door her hand lingering over the knob. A few moments later she hesitantly let go before walking off and out to her car. Pulling out of the parking lot and heading home to her fiancee. 

A short drive later she arrives outside of a large gate of iron bars with the Park crest imprinted onto it. She punches in the code and opens the gate revealing a giant estate made of glass and wood. Penelope exits her car and climbs up the curved deck steps. The door flew open catching Penelope off guard. Charlotte stood there arms crossed a scowl on her face. **“Penelope Park. Do you know what time it is?”** Penelope rubbed her neck. **“Yeah. I’m sorry babe.”** She reeked of vomit and her eyes were droopy of exhaustion. **“Did you enjoy your bachelorette party?”** Charlotte’s scowl faltered. She could never really be angry with Penelope. Or so she thought. **“** **Yeah.”** A yawn escaped Penelope’s mouth. **“Come to bed and tell me about it.”** The taller girl reached out for Penelope’s hand. **“I need to shower first I’ll be right in.”** Charlotte nodded and turned into the house headed for the bedroom and Penelope followed. **“Okay.”**  
  


Penelope slumps her way into the bathroom and peels off her clothes and proceeds to enter the shower standing there replaying the night’s events in her mind as the cold water ran down her spine. Everything from arriving at the bar to drinking, to dancing, to helping Sasha’s drunken ass, to seeing Josie, to chasing after her, to taking her home and cuddling with her. The guilt burned through her. Mostly because even though she knew it was wrong it sure as hell didn’t feel like it. She doesn’t know how long she stood there washing away the night but finally, she exits wearing only a robe with her initials. Climbing onto the bed next to her soon to be wife. The two are silent until Penelope starts to doze off before Charlotte turns to face her. **“Baby are you awake?”** Her eyes are shut but she responds none the less. **“Yeah. I’m up.”** Penelope’s eyes flutter open when the mattress shifts next to her. Charlotte is now sitting. **“Penny for your thoughts?”** Penelope sits up with a sigh knowing something was bothering her fiancee. **“Why did you insist on showering first?”** charlotte’s voice is low and timid **. “Because Sasha was overly drunk and she puked on me before we made it to the bathroom.”** Penelope shuttered at the thought. **“Oh.”** charlotte visibly relaxed. **“Charlotte, we talked about this.”** the shorter girl placed her hand upon her fiancee’s **“I know I know.. It’s just…”** Charlotte intertwined their fingers. **“Your ex cheated I know. But baby, I love you and I would never cheat on you.”** Penelope began rubbing circles soothingly. **“I know.”** the taller girl laid her head on Penelope’s shoulder. **“So trust me okay?”** The shorter girl kissing her forehead. **“I- Okay.”** Her eyes slowly closing. **“I’ve always been honest with you. I don’t want that to change after we are married.”** Penelope’s free hand playing with her hair. **“Me either, I’m sorry for doubting you.”** The green-eyed girl sighed heavily. **“So that’s why I have something I need to tell you.”** The panic quickly settled back into Charlotte’s eyes. **“...What?...”** The brown-eyed girl let go of Penelope’s hand. **“We went to the bar... And we were all drinking… Sam invited someone to our party… and.. Well.”** Charlotte pulled away **“You?…”** Penelope is taken aback. **“No! It was someone from back home.”** Voice trembling Charlotte asked **“Who?”** The raven-haired girl bit her cheek. **“..Josie..”** Almost instantly fury appeared in her eyes. **“As in Josette Saltzman?”** she nods **“Yes.”** The taller girl’s voice rose. **“Your ex!?”** another nod. **“Yeah.”** Penelope knew how hurt Charlotte would be. **“Did you tell her to leave?!”** She shook her head. **“Why the fuck not?!”** Penelope remained calm which only served to anger the other girl more. **“She was drunk she could barely stand.”** The more she got angry the louder she got. **“Why do you give a fuck?”** Finally, Penelope slowly began to lose her cool. **“Because she was my friend!”** The taller girl stood angrily throwing a pillow. **“SHE IS ALSO YOUR EX?! WHAT the HELL IS SHE even doing here?!”** Penelope stood up as well **“I don’t know someone sent her an invitation she congratulated me on the engagement.”** The two were lucky the didn’t have neighbors or they might’ve called the cops from how loud they are. **“Well, she isn’t invited.”** Charlotte spat. **“Charlotte-”** Penelope tried to reason. **“NO! It’s out of the question.”** the two are having a screaming match. **“What am I supposed to do tell her to go home?”** Charlotte shoves her **“YES!”** Penelope’s face contorts into disbelief. **“I don’t believe this.”** She shakes her head grabbing a pillow. **“Where are you going.”** Charlotte blocks the door. **“To the Sofa.”** Penelope rolls her eyes. **“OH, what you gonna call your little girlfriend?”** The taller girl spits out like venom. **“NO, I just don’t want to say something that I’m going to regret!”** She tries to push past the other girl. **“LIKE WHAT?”** Penelope stays silent. **“LIKE YOU DON’T WANT TO MARRY ME ANYMORE?”** Charlotte gets in the shorter girl’s face. **“I DON’T KNOW…”** Instantly she regretted it. **“..what..”** Charlotte’s voice went from a 10 to a 1 within seconds. **“I.. I don’t know.”** Penelope’s eyes are staring at her own feet. **“Are you fucken kidding me, Penelope. She broke your heart. When I found you, you were still hung up on her and you were broken! Now you don’t want to marry me after seeing her ONCE? What a fucken joke.”** she scoffs. **“This isn’t about her. This is about you not Trusting me! Jesus Charlotte how are we supposed to get married if you don’t trust me.”** The tall girl rolls her eyes. **“How do you expect me to trust you with JOSIE? You loved her more than you care to admit.”** She rubs her head. **“Do you even hear yourself the keyword is LOVED. We both know you are using Josie as an excuse to not trust me because of your insecurities.”** She just poked the bear. **“That’s bull shit and you know it, Penelope. You are using this as an excuse to leave for her.”** Furious at the insinuation she shoves past Charlotte **“FUCK this I’m leaving.”** she grabbed a tee and jeans angrily changing. **“SO the wedding’s off?”** Charlotte stammers. **“I don’t know I just can’t be with you right now.”** Pen grabbed her keys heading down the stairs. With Charlotte on her heels. **“Penelope.”** She reaches for her hand but Penelope pulled away. **“Please. Don’t go. I love you.”** She got in the car **“I’ll call you tomorrow.”** She starts the ignition. **“PENELOPE?!”** the shorter girl was gone.

Penelope parked a couple of blocks down before pulling out her phone and dialing a number.  
 **“Hey.”** **  
****“P. It’s so late.”** **  
****“I know I’m sorry. Can I crash with you for the night?”** **  
****“What why?”** **  
****“Charlotte and I had a heated argument I needed to leave.”** **  
****“Yeah, of course, what happened"**

 **** **"I’ll tell you when I get there.”** **  
****“Okay, I’m sending the address now.”** **  
****“Thanks. See you soon.”**

A short drive later Penelope parks her car and knocks on a door. Hope opens the door quickly pulling her into a hug. **“Are you okay p?”** Penelope is practically trembling. **“I’m not sure.”** Hope rubs her back for a moment before pulling away and letting her friend inside. **“What happened?”** The green-eyed girl furrowed her brows. **“Josie showed up at my bachelorette party.”** The auburn girl’s eyes widened. **“How did she find you?”** Penelope shrugged. **“She didn’t it was- wait you knew she was here?”** The realization hit the girl like a brick. **“Yeah, I saw her on the train. She said she was invited.”** The disbelief is visible. **“Hope why didn’t you tell me”** It was clear hope felt guilty. **“She asked me not to.”** Penelope rubbed her eyes. **“Jesus Christ. This whole night is just a shit show.”** Hope sits down on the sofa. **“What does that have to do with charlotte?”** she asks bringing the conversation back to the topic. **“I took Josie home because she was out of it-”** The blue-eyed girl cut her off. **“Don’t tell me you fucked her!”** Penelope scoffed. **“NO, jeez hope I would never.”** Hope shrugs. **“I don’t know Josie was always your weak spot.”** The slightly taller girl sighed. **“I love charlotte I would never cheat on her.”** Hope nods. **“So then what happened.”** She inhales a deep breath. **“I took Josie to her hotel and ended up coming home late charlotte got suspicious because I showered after Sasha puked on me. We talked I told her that Josie showed up and she blew up at me and we argued. Now the wedding might be called off.”** The shock on Hope’s face is evident so she stands knowing what Penelope needs right now. **“Is that what you want?”** A few moments later she returns with a blunt in hand. **“Honestly?”** Penelope takes it and sparks it. **“No lie to me. Yes honestly dumbass”** She inhales a couple of times making sure the blunt stays lit. **“I don’t know.”** She exhales and passes the blunt over to Hope. **“Is it Josie?”** The auburn-haired girl askes before taking a hit. **“No. well maybe partly but it’s mostly that Charlotte doesn’t trust me like at all.”** Hope nods passing the blunt. **“What are you going to do?”** she asks. **“I’m going to sleep on it. Find out who invited Josie and then talk to charlotte. I just need to cool off and so does she.”** They pass back and forth until it’s done. **“Probably for the best.”** Penelope puts the end out. **“Thanks for letting me crash here Hope.”** The shorter girl nods. **“Anytime. Good night Penelope.”** She stands and heads to her room. **“Night Hope.”**

 **  
**Hope pulls out her phone to check on charlotte. While Penelope lays on the sofa made for her. She turns off the light and quickly dozes off into a deep sleep

The next morning Penelope wakes up and lays still for a moment replaying last night’s events before standing to head the restroom. She pulls out her phone to text Josie. 

**_Hey, are you doing okay Jo?_ **

**_I’ve been better thanks for checking in and helping me._ **

**_Of course. What are you doing?_ ** **_  
_** **_Nothing why?_ ** **_  
_** **_Want to meet for coffee?_ ** **_  
_** **_Sure. Where?_ **

**_There’s a cafe near your hotel meet in 20?_ ** **_  
_** **_See you in 20 Pen._ **

Penelope quickly changes and brushed her teeth before folding the sheets on the sofa. Then she puts her shoes on grabs her keys and jacket then heads out to meet Josie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did charlotte over react let me know? what you think.


	4. The Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope meet up for coffee. Penelope decides to confront the invitation sender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one night? Crazyyy. I've been super stressed with school but now that I'm on break I will definitely be on it.

**@ the cafe**

When Penelope arrives Josie is already seated waiting for the shorter girl. Within mere second Josie spots her ex and stands to hug her. **“Hey.”** The hug is awkward neither girl knowing where the line is. **“Hi.”** the two girls take a seat. **“So what’s up?”** It’s tense. **“We need to talk Josie.”** the shorter girl taps the table. **“About?”** The waitress appears and the two girls order. **“Why you’re here.”** Penelope continued. **“Oh.”** there was a hint of disappointment in Josie’s voice that made Penelope feel guilty. **“And about last night.”** Josie nods. **“Okay.”** She sighs. **“Josie… I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I didn’t invite you here.”** Josie laughs but the hurt is not masked by it. **“I figured that much Pen.”** The shorter girl picks at her nails. **“I want to know who did.”** Josie reaches into her bag and pulls out an envelope. **“Here.”** her ex is puzzled. **“Are you just carrying this around with you?”** She shakes her head. **“No. I figured this was why you wanted to meet.”** there’s an awkward silence. **“Right.”** She inspects the invitation and envelope. **“Do you know who was in charge of the invitations?”** Josie asks **“My mother.”** She replies nonchalantly. **“Listen, Josie..”** she cuts her ex off. **“You don’t want me there.”** Josie sinks into her chair. **“No, it’s not that.”** Penelope tries to explain, **“Charlotte doesn’t want me there.”** She nods slightly. **“I figured as much its fine pen.”** the sadness in her eyes gave away her lie. **“It’s not fine. You came all this way.”** The waitress returns with two coffees and two omelets. **“I get it I wouldn’t want your ex there too in her shoes.”** Josie takes a sip of coffee **“Why did you come?”** Penelope cuts up her omelet. **“I don’t really know Lizzie convinced me.”** the shorter girl chokes on her food. **“Lizzie? As in your sister Lizzie?”** Josie smiles a real one this time. **“Yeah.”** Penelope chuckles. **“Let me guess she wanted you to tell me off.”** the doe-eyed girl tucks her hair behind her ear. **“No, actually she wanted me to get closure.”** Penelope makes no attempt to hide her surprise. **“Oh.”** Josie sighs. **“I’m really sorry about last night pen. I had no idea that was your party.”** She takes a bite out of her food. **“No, it’s okay.”** She shakes her head, **“I won’t go I will respect charlotte’s wishes.”** The green-eyed girl chuckles half-heartedly. **“It doesn’t matter anymore there might not even be a wedding.”** Penelope let it slip. **“What it isn’t because of me right?”** Penelope remains silent. **“Oh my god, pen I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for that to happen.”** Even though she felt guilty a tiny piece of her felt hope. **“It isn’t about you Jo. We are just fighting it’s fine.”** Josie places a hand on Penelope’s. **“Josie... Please.”** Her tone made Josie pull her own hand away. **“Sorry.”** *I’m a boss ass bitch bitch bitch.* **“It’s hope.”** Josie chuckles at the ringtone for her friend. **“Go ahead.”** Penelope picks up her phone and steps away from the table. 

**Where are you, Penelope?**

**I’m with Josie.**

**Pen.**

**It isn’t like that I’m just telling her Charlotte doesn’t want her at the wedding.**

**So you guys are back on?**

******We haven’t spoken yet.**

**Call her soon**

**I will I gotta go though**

**Don’t be stupid**

**BYE HOPE.**

She returns to the table. **“Sorry about that.”** Josie waves it off **“Its fine Pen.”** Josie smiles. **“So.”** Penelope states. **“So. You’re getting married.”** Josie asks more than states. **“Yeah.”** Penelope grins for a split second. **“How did that happen? I remember you always saying marriage is a sham real love doesn’t need a paper to prove it.”** The taller girl asks. **“Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the one you love.”** The girl frowns. **“You must really love her.”** Pen nods. **“I do.”** There’s a long pause. **“So tell me how did you meet?”** She shakes her head no. **“Josie…”** Unfortunately for Penelope Josie has perfected her puppy eyes. **“Come on it’s not like I can be there to hear it so just tell me.”** She cracks a smile and Josie knew she won. **“Um, we met at a mixer that my parents were hosting. I was sooo bored but then she walked in with that pretty blue sparkled dress hair curled and a smile on her lips. She was so beautiful the most beautiful woman there.”** Her eyes reflected a glimmer that Josie had never seen at Salvatore. **“Aside from you,”** Penelope smirks that infamous park smirk. **“Oh of course.”** She sips her coffee. **“I just had to talk to her. We hit it off and snuck out to the balcony and just talked the whole time. It was Perfect. I didn’t think I was ever going to see her again since we didn’t even exchange names. But a couple of days later I went to a bar with a friend and I found her again. This time I made sure to get her number.”** Josie could see the happiness in Penelope’s eyes as if she could see that day in her mind. **“That’s beautiful I can see how much you love her by the way you talk about her.”** Penelope’s smile falters. **“Yeah. I just wish she would trust me.”** Almost instantly she realized what she said. **“What do you mean?”** The brunette asks. **“Nothing. I Should get going.”** she stands to pull out her wallet leaving cash on the table. **“Oh okay.”** Penelope was clearly in a rush, but she stops just before walking away to face her ex. **“Don’t go home enjoy Belgium. It’s really magnificent here.”** Josie nods. **“I will.”** Penelope hugs the girl. **“Take care of yourself, Jojo.”** They let go and Penelope is gone in mere moments. **“You too I hope it works out,”** She replies when Penelope is out of earshot. **  
**

Penelope is on a mission. One that involves a confrontation with her parents. This would be bad her mother is especially nasty. Penelope just wanted to know who did it and more importantly why. Her car sat in front of her family’s home. She wanted to be prepared for anything her parents had to say. She also contemplated calling Charlotte. She finally decided just to text her. 

**_Can we talk?_ **

**_Yes, please._ **

**_Okay is an hour okay with you?_ **

**_Why not now?_**

**_I need to talk to my parents first._ **

**_I’m here already._ **

**_What?_ **

**_I'm with your parents right now._ **

**_Why?_ **

**_Come inside so we can talk Penelope._ **

**_Okay._ **Penelope locked her phone and with a deep and heavy breath, she exits her car and heads for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen with charlotte and her parents?


	5. What does this mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope confronts her parents and finally talks to charlotte.

Penelope opens the front door of the mansion to find Charlotte headed in her direction. This time no scowl and no attitude, actually quite the opposite. She seems calm and quiet. “ ** Hey, Pen.” “Hi.”  ** Penelope shuffles her feet.  ** “How are you feeling?”  ** Charlotte rubs her hands together.  ** “I’m alright.”  ** The two remain quiet.

That is until a voice called out from the living room.  ** “Charlotte dear. Could you come...- ah Penelope sweetheart what a nice surprise. Are you staying for dinner?”  ** Penelope’s soft demeanor fades like smoke.  ** “No. Actually, I’m just here to-”  ** Her mother dismisses her.  ** “Gloria set another place a the table for my daughter.”  ** Penelope rolls her eyes.  ** “Gloria don’t.”  ** finally her mother faces her.  ** “Penelope!”  ** The green-eyed girl faces charlotte for the first time meeting her eyes.  ** “Charlotte can I have a moment alone with my mother?”  ** The taller girl nods.  ** “Oh um of course.”  ** She steps out of the hall and into the kitchen with Gloria.

** “Penelope please enough of your disruptions.”  ** Penelope scoffs **. “I need to know why.”  ** The older woman crosses her arms **. “Why what?”  ** her features displaying confusion and impatience.  ** “Why did you send Josie an invitation to my wedding?”  ** The woman is taken aback. ** “I did no such thing.” ** Penelope laughs almost maniacally.  ** “Cut the crap-”  ** Her mother cuts her off. ** “Watch your language child.”  ** The younger girl bites her tongue to keep certain words from escaping.  ** “Then stop lying.”  ** Her mother steps forward getting in her face.  ** “How dare you disrespect me in my own home. Keep in mind I am paying for your wedding.”  ** Penelope pokes her shoulder.  ** “Well, thanks to you there might not even be one.”  ** Within milliseconds Penelope’s hand covers her cheek. Her mother’s hand still in the air.  ** “Do not say such things.”  ** Now Penelope’s tone grew cold her grin vicious it is quite frightening.  ** “It’s true mother. Everything was fine had you not invited my ex.”  ** The older woman chuckles ** “Why would I jeopardize the park reputation with this embarrassment?”  ** Penelope remains silent so she continues.  ** “Honestly Penelope. This silly relationship between you and charlotte does well for our family. Had I not accepted this relationship I would not have allowed an engagement so you can take your accusations and leave.”  ** Before Penelope even took a step another voice boomed throughout the house.

A tall man with light brown hair and hazel eyes emerged from the stairs.  ** “Martha please do not kick my daughter out of MY home.”  ** His mouth smiled but his tone let her know it is a warning. “ ** Father,”  ** Penelope spoke. ** “Now what is all the fuss about?”  ** Penelope’s mother had a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.  ** “You’re precious baby might not be getting married.”  ** His eyes shifted from warm to cold.  ** “What?”  ** Penelope takes a step back.  ** “Someone invited an ex of mine and shes here and now charlotte and I are in a bit of a sticky situation.”  ** She eyed her mother.  ** “Now you listen here, young lady. You are to wed with Charlotte no matter what.”  ** He leans in closer and drops his tone so that only she could hear him. ** “I’ve had enough of this Saltzman girl. She is beneath you and she will not get in between this wedding. The Ewings would not be forgiving of such an embarrassment.”  ** She gulps. ** “I just want to know who sent the invite, to begin with.”  ** He flicks his hand and dismisses her.  ** “I will handle the girl now go mend with your bride.”  ** Penelope’s fists ball up but she agrees reluctantly. ** “Yes, father.”  ** She begins to walk away  ** “Oh and Penelope?”  ** Her father calls out. ** “Yes?”  ** she grins facing him again. ** “Two things. One keep it in your pants next time. And two should you choose to leave Charlotte for the Saltzman girl understand this. You will no longer be a park is that understood?”  ** She doesn’t respond.  ** “I said Understood?”  ** The older woman chimes in  ** “Your father asked you a question.”  ** Penelope forces a smile.  ** “Yes, Father. I understand.”  ** Penelope gritted her teeth. 

……

Charlotte enters the kitchen with Gloria.  ** “Good afternoon Miss Ewing.”  ** Gloria smiles at the woman.  ** “Good afternoon Gloria.”  ** Charlotte’s hand trailing along the island. ** “What can I do for you?”  ** Gloria asks obviously busy cooking. ** “Would you like an extra pair of hands?”  ** The younger woman perked up. ** “Heavens no that isn’t necessary Miss Ewing.”  ** the maid continues chopping vegetables. ** “Please Gloria I’ve asked you to call me charlotte. There’s no need for formality with me.”  ** Charlotte picks at her nails.  ** “Yes of course miss Charlotte.”  ** The brunette simply chuckles. ** “Just Charlotte is fine. Please let me help I need to distract myself.”  ** She practically begs. ** “Very well then. Here chop these carrots.”  ** She passes the chopping board, knife, and carrots over to the woman. ** “Thank you.”  ** The brown-eyed girl picks up the knife and begins chopping. ** “You are very welcome miss... I mean Charlotte.”  ** The older lady smiles to herself. It’s nice to have people like Penelope or Charlotte around when your employers are well the parks.  ** “Gloria, can I ask you something?”  ** Gloria nods ** “Anything.”  ** Charlotte sighs ** “What do you think of Penelope?”  ** Gloria Places a pot of water on the stove to boil.  ** “Miss Park? Oh, she is a kind soul. Completely unlike her family. She always does her best to make me feel at home here as well as my son Marcus.”  ** The younger girl nods.  ** “Do you think she’s capable of cheating?”  ** The older woman passes her an onion to peel. ** “Cheating? Oh no dear that woman loves you with all her might.” ** She continues to chop garlic and place it in the pot along with the pieces of onion.  ** “Well, am I overreacting because someone invited her ex to or wedding and she took care of her. I’m worried that Josie being here will ruin everything.”  ** She sighs. ** “Well, the way I see it. It comes down to how much faith you have in her and whether or not you believe your love is real.”  ** She preps the lobsters.  ** “You’re right.”  ** Charlotte smiles to herself.  ** “Thank you, Gloria.”  ** Gloria collects the knife and board from the girl.  ** “Anytime Charlotte. I can handle the rest go on.”  ** Charlotte smiles at the woman and exits the kitchen heading upstairs. 

** … **

Penelope exits the room handprint on her cheek, teeth-gritting, and fists balled. She began to search for Charlotte. It was time to talk. After a couple of minutes, Penelope found her sitting in her old bedroom on her old bed.  ** “Hey.”  ** She enters her bedroom shutting the door behind her. **** Charlotte turns to face her ** “Hi. oh my god Penelope your cheek.”  ** She cups the shorter girl's face.  ** “Its nothing.”  ** Penelope places her hands on Charlotte’s wrists.  ** “What happened?” ** She pulls them down.  ** “Listen charlotte...”  ** The taller girl finally let go. ** “We’re over aren’t we?”  ** Penelope sighs.  ** “It all depends on you.”  ** Penelope takes a seat on the bed.  ** “How so?”  ** She pats the spot next to her, Charlotte follows and sits next to her. ** “Just hear me out okay? I don’t want to argue so just listen and I will do the same.”  ** Charlotte grabs Penelope’s hands  ** “Okay. seems fair. I’m all ears.”  ** The green-eyed girl takes a deep breath. ** “Last night was total bullshit. I told you because I don’t want to lie to you ever and you blew up at me. You should have more trust in me I know about your past and I understand but I’m, not her. I’ve given you no reason to not trust me. I thought me telling you would make us stronger not tear us apart. She was my friend and even though I didn’t plan on her being here I hoped that since she came all this way she could come but I understand that it isn’t fair of me to ask you. So I met with her today and told her she isn’t wanted at the wedding she understood. I love you charlotte I do but I don’t want to marry you if you have no faith in me.”  ** There’s a long pause.  ** “I’m sorry. Last night some things were said from both of us. Some rather cruel things. I know you would never hurt me but the way you defended her did hurt me. I don’t want her there but it is your wedding just as much as it is mine. SO if it is a must I won’t fight it so long as she has a date. I do not want her to come and try to steal you on our wedding day. That is if you so choose to marry me. I love you so much, Penelope. I do trust you I just let my jealousy get the better of me.”  ** She chuckles at her own revelation.  ** “Jealousy?”  ** Penelope asked puzzled. ** “Jealousy of Josie Saltzman. Of the relationship the two of you had. I want that with you.”  ** tucking a strand of hair behind the other girls’ ear her face softens. ** “Oh, charlotte. You don’t. Josie and I were toxic. Our relationship is nothing like that and never will be. If it were we would never have gotten engaged.”  ** Charlotte begins rubbing her thumb across the shorter girl’s knuckles.

** “So what does this mean…?”  ** The taller girl nearly whispers.  ** “For us?” ** Penelope’s brows furrowed.  ** “Yes.” ** her gaze fell unable to meet the shorter girls’ eyes out of fear. ** “What do you want?”  ** Penelope asks. ** “I...I want to walk down that aisle and marry you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I don’t care what we do as long as you are with me. What do you want?”  ** Penelope beams.  ** “Oh my god yes I want all of that too.”  ** Charlotte immediately perks up. Her eyes are glossy from nearly crying. She quickly pulls the other girl into her arms. Even though it had only been less than twenty-four hours since they began arguing it felt much much longer. However now at this moment, everything felt right in the world, nothing could make this moment better. Charlotte’s hands rest on her lower back. The two girls stay like this for as long as possible until Penelope’s hands rise to the other girl’s neck. Each of them slowly pulling away from one another. Their foreheads resting upon each other. Their noses touching with a slight brush. Penelope’s Hazel eye’s finding Charlottes chocolatey brown ones. The shorter girl’s hands fall to the others face her thumb caressing her cheek. Both of them leaning in ever so slightly their lips grazing. ** “Char-”  ** Penelope beings to speak but is cut off.  ** “Shut up.”  ** Charlotte closes the gap their lips finally meeting after an agonizing moment that felt like an eternity. The kiss is slow and gentle but mostly yearnful as if the two had craved it for thousands of years. It goes on for a long moment neither girl knows for how long.

There’s a knock on the door. The two jump apart but their hands intertwined. A young boy pushes the door open.  ** “Marcus. What impeccable timing.”  ** The green-eyed girl states sarcastically.  ** “Penny? I’m sorry.”  ** The boy choked out.  ** “Hey hey hey what’s wrong kid?”  ** She lets go of her fiancee’s hand and reaches out for the boy. ** “I’m so sorry.”  ** The young boy sobs  ** “Why Marc?”  ** Charlotte asks, sitting on her knees.  ** “I…I...did...it.  ** He stares only at the ground.  ** “Did what?”  ** The brown-eyed girl asks the boy. Penelope, on the other hand, realized what the boy was trying to say.  ** “You… you sent her the invitation?...”  ** He nodded and wiped his nose with his sleeve.  ** “Ye...es. I’m sorry… Please don’t be angry...”  ** Penelope smiles sadly and pulls the boy in for a hug.  ** “I’m not angry bub. But why. Why did you do it?”  ** He shrugs.  ** “I didn’t think you would break up. I just wanted you to be happy. Josie was your best friend in America.”  ** She wipes away his tears.  ** “Thanks, bub. What you did was really nice. Next time talk to me first okay?”  ** Again he nods.  ** “Okay.”  ** Penelope hugs the boy for a long moment before letting him run off and turning to her fiancee.  ** “Well, that settles that.”  ** Charlotte smiles softly at the girl.  ** “Guess it does.”  ** Penelope meets her gaze.  ** “What why are you looking at me like that?”  ** The taller girl shrugs. ** “Nothing it’s just you are nothing like your parents. You’re going to be a great mom.”  ** Penelope grins at her and leans in for a quick kiss before standing up and pulling the love of her life up with her. 


	6. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background on Charlotte and insight to the type of person she is when penelope isn’t around. Everybody has secrets.

Charlotte Ewing. Daughter of Brandon and Emily Ewing. Her parents own a multi-million dollar company. She grew up being pampered and guided so that one day she could take over the company. She had a secret as a child, a best friend that wasn’t part of their “Class” and her name was Alessandra. The girl had blonde hair and dark brown almost black eyes. She was everything Charlotte wasn’t and even though she didn’t have money she was happy. Something Charlotte grew up envious of, happiness. She was thirteen when she realized the feelings she had for the blonde were more than those of just friends. Alessandra was the only shred of true happiness that Charlotte had. There was nothing that she could do that could be seen as bad in her eyes. She was fifteen when she confessed her love for her best friend. On her sixteenth birthday, Alessandra gave Charlotte the one thing she yearned for as a gift. A kiss. It wasn’t passionate, it was innocent and quick like a peck. The truth was Alessandra always knew she loved Charlotte but she also knew that her family would never approve. The blonde refused to be the reason her best friend is cast out of her family. What the two didn’t know was that Mrs. Ewing witnessed the kiss and grew furious. The next day Charlotte was sat down as her parents explained to her that she was forbidden to see Alessandra again unless she wanted her mother to be fired and homeless. It was on that day she truly realized she would never have choices like normal teenage girls. Though it killed her she agreed because she would do anything to protect Alessandra. Even though the girl was out of her life the things she learned were never forgotten. Alessandra taught her what love, happiness, and true pain felt like. That’s something she carried with her always. 

The two girls didn’t speak for several years in fact they actively avoided each other but no matter what they would always bump into each other. Then came the day Penelope proposed. They were in a restaurant having a romantic dinner when Penelope got down on one knee and asked Charlotte to marry her in front of hundreds of people. Amongst them was Alessandra. When she said yes and they shared a kiss everyone clapped and cheered all except one person who instead stood and attempted to sneak out but was spotted by the one person she didn’t want to see. She turned and congratulated the girl with a sad smile leaving behind only the lingering pang in Charlotte’s heart. 

…

Charlotte’s Pov

After the eventful day I had with and without Penelope, things are finally going according to plan. The wedding is back on, Penelope is here with me and not Josette. She looks so peaceful in her sleep, almost heaven-sent. How can anyone look so beautiful in their sleep? I have to do everything in my power to make sure it is me that walks down that aisle, my whole world depends on it. I know what it is that I have to do. I know there is a line I have to cross, as much as I don’t want to she brought this upon us. I reach over a sleeping Penelope and grab her phone from the nightstand. I slowly place her thumb onto the home button to unlock it. It isn’t so much as stealing but borrowing Josette’s number. I begin quickly looking for the contact which I find not under Josie or Josette but Jojo. A pet name that she gave the girl when they started dating in high school. I quickly input the number into my phone and put hers back where it was. 

Penelope is running errands in preparation for the wedding so now is the perfect time to reach out to the Saltzman girl. 

Charlotte: **Is this Josette Saltzman?** **  
** Josie: **Yes. Who is this?** **  
** Charlotte:  **Charlotte Ewing Penelope’s fiance.**

Josie:  **Oh yes, how did you get my number?** **  
** Charlotte:  **Listen Josette would you like to meet I’d like to speak with you in person if that’s alright.** **  
** **Oh um sure. When and Where?** **  
** Charlotte:  **Josaphat Park, 1030 Schaerbeek 2pm sharp.**

Josie:  **I’ll be there.**

Charlotte:  **Good.**

………………………

At the park, the girls met by cherry blossom trees. To be frank Josie’s nerves are racking. So naturally, she arrived half an hour early. Whether to scope or to help with her jitters in preparation of meeting her ex’s bride to be. Especially having been part of the reason the two split. Two minutes before meeting time she realizes that this is a bad idea. So she picks up her things and begins to flee but she is stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  **“You must be Josette.”** Her blood ran cold. She turns to face the woman.  **“ I am, that makes you Charlotte.”** The girl gives Josie a once over.  **“My my Penelope never mentioned how beautiful you are in person.”** She circles Josie like a shark does its prey.  **“Um. thanks? I think.”** the doe eyed girl stiffens up even more at the realization of how similar the two girls were physically of course.  **“No wonder she didn’t want me to meet you.”** Charlotte touches the other girl’s hair.  **“Sh-she didn’t?”** Her finger twirls a stand of hair.  **“Hmm, No.”** Finally she steps away.  **“Then how did you...”** Charlotte grins  **“It doesn’t matter. Actually I asked you here for a reason.”** Josie doesn’t miss how the other girl avoided the question for the second time.  **“And that reason would be?”** she asks trying to escape this awkward situation as fast as possible.  **“Here.”** Charlotte reaches into her purse pulling out an envelope.  **“I know that Penelope asked for this. I also know she told you that I don’t want you there-”** Charlotte starts but is cut off.  **“She did. I totally understand why and am willing to stay as far away as possible.”** A small smile appears and disappears just as fast. **“No, I am here to give this to you.”** she begins to hand the invitation over. **“Are you sure?”** Josie reaches out for the envelope but the other girl pulls it away before she grasps it. **“But, on one condition.”** She smirks devilishly, one that resembles Penelope’s infamous smirk. One Josie knows all too well. **“And that is?”** Josie asks, growing tired of the way the other girl is acting. **“You can only attend if you have a date. If you so much as even blink affectionately I will have you thrown out faster than light travels itself. Got it?”** A nod  **“yes.”** She snatches the envelope.  **“Good. I will see you at rehearsal.”** And with that Charlotte was gone like the wind. Josie walks along the trail of the park in light of the condition, she has no choice but to interact with people to find a date. 

She begins walking away. Before too long a voice calls out to her.  **“Excuse me, miss?”** A beautiful blonde woman stops her. **“Hmm?”** Josie stops in her tracks making sure there is nobody behind her.  **“Are you alright?”** The blonde asks with worry in her eyes. **“Um Yes, why?”** Her brows furrow confused at the woman's concern. **“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”** The woman replies softly.  **“It’s that obvious huh?”** Josie chuckles. **“Well, you have a literal pouty face so I’d say so.”** The blonde tucks a strand of hair behind her left ear and grins at Josie. **“Oh, no that’s just my resting concerned pouty face.”** Josie smiles back at the girl. **“Well, it’s cute.”** A beat. **“Thanks. I’m Josie by the way.”** She extends her hand out to the blonde. **“Ah, a pleasure. I’m Alessandra.”** The blonde replies and shakes her hand, holding on a bit longer than necessary. 

…

Two and a half hours earlier

Minutes after setting a place and time for a meeting. Charlotte clicks a contact under uber and dials. To her surprise, the phone only rings once before an answer. 

**“Well well well if it isn’t the future Mrs. Ewing-Park”** the other voice states mockingly.  **“I need your help.”** She cuts right to the chase. **“And why would I help you?”** the voice asks puzzled. **“Because you love me.”** The girl replies cockily. **“That may be true, but it doesn’t matter you are engaged.”** The tone sounded hurt.  **“Please let me explain everything.”** The girl pleads.  **“Fine. After you explain then I will decide whether or not to help you.”** The voice sighs knowing this is a mistake. **“Deal.”** The girl pauses.  **“Do you remeber my sixteenth birthday? When we...”** she pauses unable to finish her thought. **“Kissed? Of course I remember Charlotte, how could I forget.”** The girl ignores the question and continues  **“We thought it was in secret, but my mother saw.”** Her tone quickly fell from firm to quiet. **“She did?”** The voice doesn’t sound surprised almost as if Charlotte confirmed a suspicion. **“Yes. She did. Then she threatened you and your family if I continued to see you. So I...”** she clears her throat to continue but the voice cuts her off  **“Did what you had to do. To protect me?”** The voice cracks ever so slightly that ifCharlotte hadn’t been carefully listening she’d have missed it. **“Yes. It killed me but I had to do it. I never forgot about you though.”** The girl admits.  **“So then why are you marrying her? Do you even love her?”** The voice asks almost annoyed **“I..”** she begins but the voice cuts her off again. **“Don’t answer that. The answer may very well kill me.”** The girl sighs heavily. **“Alessandra. I do love her in my own way. I never thought I'd be getting married at 25.”** Her brows furrow. **“Then why?”** The blonde questions desperately.  **“My family, they need this partnership with the Parks. I was sent to represent our family at the mixer that night as part of a greater plan. One that I’ve only recently been informed of.”** She justifies. **“So it’s business? That’s a bit cruel of you.”** Alessandra laughs.  **“Sort of.”** She sighs. **“I agreed to marry her so long as my family leaves yours alone.”** A beat. **“Charlotte I can’t let you make that sacrifice for me.”** Charlotte shakes her head as if the other girl could see her. **“It isn’t a sacrifice I do care deeply for Penelope.”** **  
** **“So what is it you need me to do?”** The blonde rolls her eyes. **“Right now our wedding is at risk. Her ex is here and I fear she will be the downfall of this arrangement. I cannot have that. So I agreed to allow her to attend the wedding so long as she has a date.”** The brunette explains partially allowing the other girl to put two and two together.  **“And I am to be the date?”** The blonde scoffs insulted. **“Yes. Charm her by any means necessary. I know you can do it.”** Charlotte states matter of factly.  **“What about your fiancée won’t she know who I am?”** Her question is met by silence. **“Or not because you never told her about me…”** Alessandra sounds hurt by the realization. **“No, I couldn’t bear her knowing.”** She answers truthfully. **“Fine, I will do it. But do not blame me when you realize this is a mistake forcing her to have a date will only serve to make her jealous.”** The blonde points out the obvious possibility. **“It’s a risk I’m willing to take if it gets Josie Saltzman to move on.”** An awkward silence passes for a moment. **“So how do I meet her?”** The blonde asks. **“At 2 pm sharp I Will be meeting her at Josaphat Park underneath the cherry blossoms. Watch from afar so that you can see who she is then once I’m gone approach her and do your magic.”** Charlotte explains. **“Fine. Consider it done.”** Alessandra ends the call already regretting her decision to help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Alessandra can go through with the plan?? Also yes Charlotte knew about the proposal before it happened.


	7. Everything's falling apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly a filler chapter.

Penelope is in the middle of preparations when she gets the call from Landon Kirby the best man. **“What is it, Kirby?”** She answers sounding exasperated. **“Hope wanted me to let you know that the guests are asking for the time of the rehearsal?”** The curly-haired boy states fearfully. **“Oh for fuck’s sake.”** The green-eyed girl pinches the bridge of her nose. **“I’ll let them know 3?”** He replies sympathetically. **“Yes 3. Thanks, Landon.”** She’d never admit it but she is grateful to have Landon help her when she needs him. Especially as of late, With the wedding approaching rapidly Penelope is beginning to feel suffocated. The thought alone frightens the girl. How she could go from absolute certainty to ‘if one more thing goes wrong I’m running’ left her perplexed. **“Are we dressing for it?”** The boy repeats pulling Penelope out of her thoughts. **“No casual is fine.”** she seems to have given up. When she responds with no emotion in her voice what so ever alarms start ringing for the best man. **“Hey, pen?”** Landon calls out before she ends the call. **“what?”** She sighs. **“You sound stressed what’s going on?”** Penelope shrugs. **“So much is going wrong. Could you come help me?”** She pleads. **“Uhhh. Hope is taking the car any way you could get me?”** She thinks about it. **“Sure I’ll be there in 15.”** Penelope ends the call and grabs her keys racing out of the building. 

**15 minutes later**

Penelope arrives at the rented home of her friends. *knock knock* From inside the building Penelope can hear Landon yelling out. **“I GOT IT DON’T ANSWER THA-”** The door opens when Penelope looks up her eyes meet brown ones. **“Josie..”** The tall girl stood there shocked to see her ex. They stare intensely for a couple of moments before Josie clears her throat. **“Pen.”** The shorter girl shoves her hands into her pockets. A clear sign that she is feeling uncomfortable. Something the other girl notices happens whenever she’s around. **“Um, what are you doing here?”** the green-eyed girl asks trying to make small talk. **“Hope is going to take me to lunch.”** Josie points back into the house where Hope is. **“Oh um cool.”** After a painfully long couple of minutes, Landon finally appears at the door. **“Hey sorry about that P.”** He says giving the girl an apologetic look. **“Yeah, let’s go lan.”** The two begin to walk away from the house. When suddenly The shorter girl stops in her tracks, whipping around to face her ex. **“Oh! I convinced Charlotte to let you go but you need a date.”** Josie smile’s a melancholy smile. **“Yeah, I know. I...I have one.”** she admits. **“Oh?”** Penelope’s brows furrow ever so slightly but quickly revert back to unfazed. **“Yep.”** The taller girl places emphasis on the P. Meanwhile Landon watches from the sides and cringes at the awkwardness before deciding to interject. **“Um have fun. Give hope my love.”** Hope’s head peers out the door. **“Get out of here you two”** the auburn-haired girl shoos them away. **“Right let’s go best man.”** Penelope’s hand clasps Landon’s shoulder. **“To the batmobile”** He leaps energetically. Penelope on the other hand deadpans. **“Say that again and I’ll relieve you of your position as best man.”** The greasy-haired boy throws his hands up in surrender. **“Okay okay.”** Penelope chuckles. **“I’m just messing.”** She takes one more look at the girls standing by the door and waves before driving off with Landon in the passenger’s seat. **“So what’s on the agenda?”**

The boy asks drumming his index fingers on the glove compartment. **“We have to find a new band, make sure the florist arrangements are in order and make the final payment for the venue. OH and apparently the seating chart got lost so I have to redo it for the rehearsal.”** Penelope grips onto the wheel so tight her knuckles turn white but she smiles none the less. Landon notices this and gulps knowing stressed Penelope is the worst Penelope to be around following Angry Penelope. **“First what happened to the band?”** He asks. **“They got a better offer for some stupid party.”** She rolls her eyes. **“Dickheads. Okay um, the florist?”** He pushes a bit further. **“Charlotte just wants to be sure it’s in order.”** he nods intently before responding with an idea. **“Okay so then let’s go make the payment first since that’s due today. And while you are in with the florist I will start researching for a better band. Then we can go back to the house and get the list of guests and we will make a new chart even if it takes all night.”** Penelope’s grip loosens a bit and she can feel the sensation of blood flowing through her hands again. Having a plan helps to ease her mind. **“Yeah, you’re right.”** She takes a deep breath. **“Is that all that’s bothering you?”** The boy questions anxiously. **“What if everything falling apart is a sign that I shouldn’t get married?”** She blurts out unintentionally.

The best man chuckles. **“Penelope Park, are you having doubts?”** She pulls into the parking lot of the venue. **“NO! Maybe? Is that bad?”** The girl asks worriedly. Landon simply shrugs **“no. it’s normal.”** Penelope scoffs **“Oh yeah did you have doubts with Hope?”** She cocks a brow knowing she won this argument already. **“Uh.”** His eyes fall anywhere and everywhere but Penelope’s. **“Landon.”** She calls out and he sighs knowing his answer will only make her feel more anxious. **“No. I didn’t have a single doubt in my mind that hope is and will always be the only one for me.”** Penelope exits the car and runs a hand through her hair as she begins walking towards the building. **“I want that. I want 120 percent certainty.”** Landon just nods, perhaps realizing that his friend just needs someone to listen right now. **“Not everybody has the epic love that Hope and I have.”** He smirks polishing his nails as Penelope writes a check for two thousand dollars and hands it over to a man holding a clipboard. 

The man gives her a receipt and the two head back into the car deciding that was the best place for the rest of this conversation. **“Yeah. I’ve had it though.”** She starts the ignition. **“Pen. Don’t.”** Landon faces her as she begins driving to the florist shop. **“I did.”** Penelope states. **“Don’t start thinking about Josie. You never contacted her for all these years for a reason.”** The dark-haired boy reasons. **“Yeah.”** She whispers as Landon pulls his phone out and begins looking for another band to hire. **“Thank you.”** he responds. **“But she has a date. Do you know who?”** Penelope reverts the conversation back to Josie. **“Penelope.”** The boy warns. Attempting to sound as scary as Penelope does and failing miserably. **“I’m just saying how did she even know about the condition?”** The green-eyed girl squints wondering how it’s possible. **“Maybe she didn’t”** Landon states scrolling away as his friend pulls over and heads into the shop. Stopping just to turn back and say **“But she said ‘I know’.”** The boy thinks back realizing that is in fact true. **“Let’s not focus on that right now.”** Penelope nods and heads into the shop asking to see the sunflowers that they ordered for the bouquets. 

…

Josie and Hope watched as their two friends drive off. The shorter girl placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder after noticing the pained look she exhibits. **“What are you in the mood for?”** she asks her tall brunette haired friend. **“Anything.”** the girl shrugs. **“Okay. I have an idea.”** The blue-eyed girl grins mischievously. She shoves the girl outside and shuts the door, running back inside to grab the car keys. After a few moments, the short girl appears again. Josie stood there wide-eyed. **“Hope?”** The shorter girl continues walking past the brown-eyed girl headed towards the car and Josie follows in suit. **“Hmm?”** Hope hums unlocking the car before entering it together. **“I need to tell you something but you cannot say anything.”** The shorter girl starts the ignition but stops to turn and face her friend. **“What?”** The doe-eyed girl shuts her eyes inhaling deeply. **“Charlotte. She reached out to me.”** Hope’s eyes widen. **“WHAT? when? WHY?”** Josie shrugs. **“To invite me to the wedding but I think she did it to intimidate me but I’ll explain after we eat. I’m famished.”** Hope chuckles and nods turning back to the road and bringing the clutch up smoothly pressing the accelerator moving forward. After approximately 15 minutes they arrive at Blaze Pizza. She orders a gluten-free crust, [vegan cheese](https://www.peta.org/living/food/everything-you-need-to-know-about-vegan-cheese/) , and all the veggie toppings that can fit with spicy red sauce. Josie reaches for the pizza but to her surprise, Hope retrieves the order first and rushes out of the parlor. **“HEY! Hope I'm hungry.”** Josie pouts. **“I know just hang on a bit longer. Trust me it’s worth it.”** Hope grins goofily. **“UGH Fine. But if you’re wrong I’ll kill you myself for making me wait.”** The taller girl scowls. **“Deal.”** Hope grins even wider shoving the pizza into the back seat and driving away once more with a final destination in mind. 

A while later Hope parks in a meadow. **”Here.”** Josie’s eyes search the meadow and finds one unlike any she’s ever seen before. Full of daisies, tulips, lilies, and orchids it is transcendent. **”Where is here?”** She asks in a trans like state. **“Here is a place to park. Our destination is a short walk from here. Up for it?”** The taller girl nods. **“I’ve waited this long.”** Hope pumps her fist slightly in celebration. **“You are a gem, Saltzman.”** Hope begins walking down a slightly covered path. **“Lead the way dear mikaelson.”** One that leads to an edge of the cliff. Once the two friends reach this edge Hope sits down close enough for her feet to dangle but far enough to react in case she slips. Josie cautiously takes a seat next to her. The view is magnificent. From the edge, you can see the whole city. The train seems so small from such heights, it appears as a model train set. The buildings not nearly as tall, seeming to be made of paper. A slight breeze is amid. 

Atlas Hope opens the box of pizza and the smell reaches both girls. “ **Finally!”** the two girls dig in savoring each taste. The spice adding the slightest kick. **“How’d you find this place?”** Josie manages to ask with a mouthful of food. **“Penelope showed me. She’d bring me here whenever I was feeling down.”** She admits. **“Oh.”** The doe-eyed girl’s smile falters at the mention of her ex. **“Earlier you said charlotte intended to intimidate you. Why do you think that?”** Hope’s brow furrows. **“Because of what she said.”** Josie reaches into the box for another slice. Hope remains silent watching intently signaling the girl to continue. **“That if I so much as blinked at Penelope affectionately she would have me thrown out faster than light travels. And the way she was acting it was like she was a predator and I was the prey.”** The thought sent shivers down her spine. **“Charlotte?”** Hope cocks a brow perplexed. **“Yes.”** She nods. **“No way she is such a sweetheart.”** Hope replies almost amused by the thought of charlotte acting threatened. **“Hope, of all people I think you know better than anyone that everyone has two sides.”** Josie rolls her eyes and stands. **“Yeah. But are you sure this isn’t about Penelope?”** Hope stands feeling the urge to ask. **“Seriously Hope? Forget it.”** She begins to walk away. **“Wait wait wait. Okay, I’ll see what I can find out.”** Josie stops in her tracks. **“Thank you.”** They sit back down. **“But aside from that. You met somebody?”** The blue-eyed girl waggles her brows. **“Yeah… her name is Alessandra.”** The taller girl smiles ever so slightly. **“Oooooh. Sounds super sexy.”** Hope shoulder bumps her friend. **“Definitely.”** she chuckles. **“On a scale from 0 to Penelope how hot?”** The shorter girl asks. **“Mid Penelope.”** An answer Hope was not expecting. So it is no surprise when Josie notices the wide-eyed expression she wears. **“Woah. I want ALL the deets.”** The brown-eyed girl shakes her head with a smile. **“Well... She’s tall and blonde with dark brown eyes. We met after Charlotte creeped me out. She checked on me and kind of flirted with me and well we will see where it goes.”** Her cheeks flush a bit. **“Wait do you have a picture?”** A mischievous grin spreads upon her fair skin. **“No. not yet but you’ll meet her tomorrow at the rehearsal.”** And though very true. Josie along with everyone else are not prepared for what is in store far from it. 


	8. charlotte knew what she was doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the rehearsal dinner and a lot is about to go down.

Penelope sat down with the florist asking to see a pre bouquet. Being a Park has its perks for example, normally there are no previews of the bouquets but in this case, they were willing to make an exception without being bribed. The florist knows better than to be on the bad side of the Parks. Meanwhile, Landon is sitting in the waiting room with his headphones in listening to a couple of samples of bands. Shocking how mentioning it was for a Park wedding had bands appearing and sending in clips out of thin air. He is between two bands that both sound amazing so he decides to let Penelope choose the band. So he asks both to send in an audio or video playing their song. Sofia by Clairo. He just receives the audios when Penelope comes back. Pulling his headphones out he stands up  **“Everything set?”** Landon asks trying to sound confident but really he was worried, right now anything could set her off.  **“All set. Find a band?”** Both of them let out a breath neither of them realized they were holding. That’s one more thing to check off the list.  **“Almost. It’s between two bands I want you to make the final call.”** The two exit the building heading back to the car for the third time.  **“There’s Regal Fire and Bronze Blouse. I have audios for you to listen to before you decide.”** They sit down Landon instantly reaching for the aux cord before even buckling in. Driving back to Penelope’s house the two sat in silence listening to both audios closely. First was Regal fire they were good, but the lead was a male and someone from the band was a couple of seconds off. Bronze Blouse, on the other hand, were amazing. The two lead singers in perfect harmony every member of the band seemed to be in tune with one another. Plus the song just sounds better coming from a woman. So they are the obvious choice and Landon agreed. Emailing them back to meet up so that they could sign a contract. Another thing to cross off the list. Now, all that is left to complete is the seating chart. The curly-haired boy heading for the dining table and the green-eyed girl heading to her office to grab the list of guests. When the short girl returns with the list that is nearly a mile long, he realizes this will be a long night. 

After several prolonged hours filled with disputes, shouting, and reasoning they finally come up with a chart. 

Landon (best man) is to sit by Penelope and Hope (maid of honor) sits next to Charlotte. Following the curly-haired boy are all of Penelope’s bridesmaids, and hope as well but charlotte’s.

The two tables next to the main one are filled with the family they chose, their friends. and the dates of the bridesmaids. 

The second row contains four tables the middle two are for the primary family members of the brides. 

The outer tables for the cousins, grandparents, and aunts. The final row is to be filled with other important families, which tend to be business partners for the two families. 

So long as the Carmicheal’s and Huntington’s are not seated together everything will be fine. The Windsor’s and Aldridge’s get along well with all the families. 

…

7 am

The next morning Penelope comes to before her fiancee. Instead of waking her or getting up she lays there watching, thinking, and breathing. Melancholy or contently she is unsure but the fact is she’s getting married in three days and deep down she knew that she needed to sort out her feelings or she would be forced to forever hold her peace. 

These thoughts are too heavy for this early morning so she decides she needs a nice cold shower. Slowly sliding out of bed making sure not to wake the sleeping girl Penelope slips into the bathroom and shuts the door gently. She stares at herself in the mirror for a moment before turning on the showerhead and tugging off her pajamas. Not too long after that she shut off the shower and dried herself. She put on a lavender button-up shirt leaving the top two buttons open with some black slacks. Then she sits down on the edge of the bed to put on her heels. Suddenly a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders.  **“Good morning.”** Charlotte’s voice is raspy from just waking. She rests her head on the shorter girl’s shoulders. Penelope leans back into her embrace and turns slightly to kiss the girl. **“Morning sleepy head.”** charlotte smiles looking over the shorter girl’s outfit.  **“What are you doing dressed like that, when you should be naked under me.”** She says suggestively. Penelope smirks  **“As tempting as that is, and it is VERY tempting. We have a rehearsal to prepare for. Besides, you and I both know you would be under me.”** Charlotte whines.  **“What if we skip it and stay in bed all day?”** she says, gently moving Penelope’s hair to the side and kissing her neck softly.  **“Come on. Go shower and I will go make you some coffee and eggwhites.”** The taller girl thinks about the offer and grins. **“Mmmm okay.”** charlotte kisses Penelope once more quickly before standing up to head into the bathroom. The shorter girl spanking her as she walks away. 

Penelope heads downstairs to fulfill her promise. Making two coffees and eggwhites for her woman. Penelope drinks her coffee black and charlotte likes it sweet. Penelope pinches herself when her mind drifts to the mornings where she would drink black coffee and Josie would drink tea because she hated coffee. Ever since Josie showed up she has been invading Penelope’s thoughts constantly, not that she would ever admit it. Fortunately, Charlotte is always there to pull her out of her own thoughts. The taller girl is wearing Penelope’s white turtle neck with a black leather jacket and dark jeans.  **“Wow, you look amazing.”** The green-eyed girl stares wide-eyed at her fiance.  **“I always did look better in your clothes.”** The taller girl grins. **“Really? I thought you looked best without clothes.”** Penelope smirks that infamous Park smirk. **“Is that so?”** The brown-eyed girl leans over the table. When Penelope leans in, the taller girl places her finger between their lips.  **“We have to get going.”** She grins victoriously.  **“Cold-blooded.”** The shorter girl chuckles.  **“I did learn from the best.”** Penelope shakes her head with a small smile.  **“Finish your breakfast. I’ll be in the car.”** **  
  
**

3 pm

Landon and Hope greet the couple at the venue.  **“Penelope. Charlotte. You two look hot.”** Everything is going according to plan. Guests are starting to show up. Of course, the bridesmaids were the first to show up. Penelope showed them their exact place to stand at the alter. Soon after the Parks and Ewings show up. Mr. Park and Mr. Ewing both practice walking their daughters down the aisle. Meanwhile, Landon and Hope showed the guests where their seats are during the ceremony. 

Josie arrives and instantly her eyes fall to Penelope and to her surprise she finds green eyes already on her. She wears a smile and heads towards the taller girl until Alessandra enters behind the other girl then and only then did her smile falter. Instead of greeting them she stops to greet the other less important guests. Charlotte watches her like a hawk but never leaving Penelope’s side. 

Hope and Landon both decide to greet their friend. Landon hugs Josie and then proceeds to help out.  **“Shouldn’t you be helping?”** she gestures to the blocking. **“Nah, Penelope is way more stressed about this wedding than Charlotte. Landon has it worse than me. Aren’t you going to introduce me?”** Hope’s eyes fall to the tall blonde beside her friend.  **“OH right. Hope this is Alessandra. Alessandra this is Hope my childhood best friend.”** Josie introduces the two. Her shorter friend sticks her hand out and the blonde shakes it.  **“A pleasure.”** Her handshake is firm but it is clear her mind is elsewhere.  **“Likewise.”** Landon pulls the blonde aside ushing her to her seat. Hope laughs and Josie furrows a brow.  **“What?”** The auburn-haired girl shakes her head in a fit of laughter. When the laughter comes to a halt she takes a deep breath.  **“I hate to break it to you jo but you brought your sister”** The brunette is appalled at the statement.  **“What?!”** Hope chuckles pointing to the blonde. **“Alessandra looks like your sister. She’s tall, blonde, pretty, fair skin, and she doesn’t pay attention to you.”** Josie winces at the last part.  **“Is this why you and pen didn’t work? She doesn’t resemble your sister?”** The shorter girl jokes causing Josie to roll her eyes and shove the girl.  **“Shut up Hope. Alessandra is just my ticket in. I don’t actually want to be with her.”**

Anyone who paid attention would have noticed how hard Penelope stared at Josie and the mystery blonde. Luckily for her, nobody paid attention to her. That is nobody except Landon.  **“Stop staring so hard or your eyes will fall out.”** He says loud enough for Penelope to hear it, but low enough so that nobody else would.  **“Who the hell is that,”** Penelope asks almost annoyed.  **“Why don’t you find out yourself? You still haven’t greeted them.”** The curly-haired boy points out the obvious.  **“I can’t Lan.”** they both know in close proximity she may not be able to remain stoic. After all, the Saltzman girl has always been her soft spot.  **“You can’t avoid her all day.”** She shrugs **“I can as long as Char-... wait, where is charlotte?”** The boy ignores the question **“No clue. Just go say hi.”** He shoves the girl and she scowls.  **“Fine. if it’ll get you off my back.”** She takes a deep breath then begins walking towards her ex. **  
  
**

Josie sees her coming and panic begins to rise in her chest until Penelope comes to a stop in front of her. Her face is stoic as if she wasn’t just staring at the taller girl from a distance away. To Josie’s surprise, she doesn’t speak first. The taller girl decides to speak.  **“Hey.”** Penelope slides her hands into her pockets. **“Hi. thanks for coming.”** The air suddenly feels thick. Neither girl knowing what to say so Josie simply nods.  **“Yeah.”** A beat passes, the two remain silent while staring at each other intently. Then The silence was broken by the blonde. **“Hi. You must be Penelope.”** The shorter girl narrows her piercing green eyes at the girl.  **“I am and you are??”** She asks clearly wanting the blonde to know she isn’t known.  **“Alessandra. Josie’s date.”** The girl challenges Penelope. **“Ah. Thank you for coming.”** She simply nods sternly. **“Of course. Congratulations by the way.”** The blonde grins at how quickly the shorter girl gave in. Believing it to be because of her dominance. In reality, Penelope realized she had no reason nor right to be upset.  **“So are you two like a couple?”** She asks unsure if she actually wanted to know. **“NO.”** Josie blurts out at the same time as the blonde blurts out **“Potentially.”** At that moment Penelope’s stoic expression breaks in the smallest smile that only Josie notices. The taller girl raising an eyebrow in question.  **“Sounds like you two need to talk.”** She smirks and pats both of the taller girl’s shoulders. **“I’ll see you at the dinner party.”** With that, she walks away triumphantly. 

…

After some relentless teasing Hope finally left Josie alone, but only because she REALLy needed to pee. While heading back to the main hall she overhead something that caught her attention, a name. Alessandra.  **“Charlotte. What is Alessandra doing here.”** Mrs. Ewing is fuming, her hand gripping Charlotte’s wrist.  **“She’s the date of a guest,”** Charlotte replies with a strained smile as if it was common knowledge.  **“Get rid of her.”** Her father practically spits out. **“I can’t just kick her out.”** Hope listens in leaning against the wall.  **“Why not?!”** The older woman whisper shouts. **“Don’t you think Penelope would get a little suspicious.”** the woman rolls her eyes.  **“That is true.”** Hope furrows a brow.  **“Fine, just keep her away from the parks. I don’t want your ex ruining this wedding Charlotte.”** Hearing all she needed to, hope walks away making sure the Ewings don’t see her.  **“I know.”**

Hope had no clue what was going on but she knew this. She had to tell Josie. Luckily they just about wrapped up here and they were all getting ready to go eat.

...

5 pm

At the restaurant. Hope rushes over to Josie frantically. **“Jo!”** The blue-eyed girl’s expression worried Josie. “ **What is it, Hope?** ” The shorter girl looks around and pulls her friend aside. “ **You were right.** ” The brunette stares confused. “ **About Charlotte something is fishy.** ” The statement caught Josie’s attention “ **What? How do you know?** ” Josie lowers her voice. “ **I overheard Mr. and Mrs. Ewing yelling at her.** ” Again Josie is perplexed as to why that is relevant. “ **So?** ” the shorter girl pinches the bridge of her nose. “ **They were yelling at her Because her ex is here.** ” Once again Hope is met with silence since she is also an ex. “ **As your date.** ” Her eyes widen immensely. “ **WHAT? Alessandra is her ex?!** ” Hope says silent her eyes wide looking past Josie. “ **Not quite.** ” The taller girl turns around slowly. “ **Alessandra** .” Hope scowls.

“ **Josie, Hope, I can explain.** ” The blonde stands there mortified. “ **You’d better start explaining right now before I change my mind and kick you out.** ” Hope steps forward. “ **Charlotte invited me. She told me to find Josie and charm her so that I could attend as your date.** ” Hope is confused. “ **What why?** ” the blonde runs a hand through her hair and sighs. “ **She wanted to keep you as far away from Park as possible.** ” The three girls eye Penelope. “ **So she invites her ex?** ” Hope asks not buying the story. “ **No, we never dated. We loved each other long ago when we were kids but her parents separated us and shes only marrying Penelope to please them and save them along with their business. I want to stop them. I love Charlotte and she should be with me.** ” the blonde admits.“ **I have to tell Penelope.** ” Josie starts to move but Alessandra stops her. “ **NO PLEASE. Josie if you tell her Charlotte will know I told.** ” Hope steps towards the blonde, she immediately removes her hands from Josie.“ **Penelope deserves to know.** ” the brunette tries to explain, not really sure if she’s trying to convince them or herself. “ **She won’t believe you anyway** .” the girl sneers. “ **What?** ” Josie’s face contorts. “ **She won’t believe you. You are her ex telling her that her current fiance is using her. she won’t listen.** ” the girl repeats confidently. “ **She will you don’t know Penelope like that** .” deep down Josie wasn’t so sure.

The three girls take their places at the tables acting as if nothing happened. Hope, filled Landon in on the new information. While Josie just watched as Penelope and Charlotte giggled and talked. Her blood boiling. She knew Penelope wanted to escape the life her parents wanted her to have. She agreed to back off because she believed that Charlotte would give her that, she believed that the girl loved her but it was all an act. The sight made her angrier by the minute. It wasn’t like Penelope to be so oblivious, she was always three steps ahead. So the was forced to watch as people gave toasts to the soon to be brides. The fake smiles and the foreseeable pain in Penelope’s eyes. The girl always had trust issues and here she was giving her heart out and it turns out the girl is using her. The truth would crush Penelope, and Josie wasn’t sure if she wanted to be the one to deliver the news. The worst part was that Charlotte never left Penelope’s side once. Never giving Josie the chance to talk to Penelope alone. That is until everyone began to clear out of the restaurant. Penelope said her goodbyes and charlotte spoke with her parents. 

This was her chance. “ **Pen?** ” Josie approached the girl softly. “ **Hm? Yeah?** ” Penelope grins. “ **Can I talk to you? um privately.** ” Her tone giving away the worry she is feeling. She never could hide how she was feeling from Penelope. “ **Ummm sure.** ” The shorter girl nods. They go outside where Josie takes a deep breath.  **“Are you okay Jojo?”** The shorter girl places a reassuring hand on her ex’s shoulder. The taller girl nods.  **“Look there is something I need to tell you but I’m not sure you’ll believe me.”** Penelope’s face softens.  **“Come on jo you can tell me.”** Josie nods once more.  **“Charlotte is lying to you.”** The shorter girl visibly recoils. “ **What?** ” The brunette doesn’t recognize the disbelief in her eyes and continues. “ **She’s marrying you for an arrangement with your family.** ” Penelope puts a hand up. “ **Josie** .” But she continues “ **She sent Alessandra to charm me to keep me away from you because she needs this wedding to happen.** ” Again the green-eyed girl attempts to stop her. “ **Josie.** ” Once again Josie continues “ **I didn’t want to tell you but I thought you had the right to-...** ” Finally, Penelope cuts her off and raises her voice. “ **JOSIE! Stop.** ” It is then that Josie clocks the expression her ex wears. It’s full of anger and disbelief. “ **Pen.** ” she tried but the girl shakes her head. “ **Maybe she was right. Maybe you shouldn’t be here.** ” Josie stands there shocked “ **Penelope-** ” The girl cuts her off again. “ **No. This is seriously fucked up Josie. You know why we broke up. Why are you doing this? Are you trying to hurt me.** ” She laughs but it’s clear that she’s hurt. Josie knows this but the fact that the other girl could even think that hurts her. “ **Wow. seriously Penelope? You think I would hurt you intentionally?** ” Penelope scoffs and shrugs “ **You’ve done it before. It’s like you don’t want me but nobody else can have me** .” She says on the verge of tears. “ **Unbelievable you know, maybe if you got your head out of your ass you would see it. My Penelope would never have missed any detail. She would’ve figured everything out herself.** ” There it was ‘my Penelope’ truth be told Josie hadn’t meant to say that it just came out. “ **Yeah well, there is no more your Penelope. That girl has been gone for a long time** .” Penelope’s clenches her fists and teeth. “ **Clearly. I don’t know why I thought you would know I just want what’s best for you but I guess I was wrong. I just hope that Charlotte really does love you because you are going to wake up one day and realize you made the biggest mistake of your life, and you’ll have nobody to blame but yourself.** ” The taller girl begins to walk away. Penelope reaches out for her wrist “ **Jo-** ” But she manages to escape her grasp. She turns to face the girl once more “ **Oh and don’t worry I won’t be attending your wedding. Looks like charlotte knew what she was doing.** ” With those words Penelope watched the taller girl walk away. Oh, how the tables have turned. 

She went on saying goodbyes until it was just Charlotte and her. Penelope was really quiet after Josie left. She didn’t know why she blew up at the girl when she had practically been looking for a reason not to marry charlotte. Something Josie said lingered in her thoughts. Yesterday she said that she knew that she needed a date. Was it charlotte who had told her? When did they speak? How did charlotte get Josie’s number? Also, Josie said ‘you are going to wake up one day and realize you made the biggest mistake of your life’ Could she be right? Is marrying charlotte the biggest mistake of her life?  **“Babe you okay? You’ve been eerily quiet.”** Penelope nods.  **“Yeah, I’m just tired.”** Charlotte grabs her hand.

When they finally arrive at the house Penelope makes a b line for the bedroom. Charlotte following in suit. They change into their pajamas and brush their teeth. Then, at last, they are in bed. The shorter girl tossing and turning until charlotte speaks up. **“What’s wrong babe?”** She turns Penelope to face her. **“Nothing. Hey, what did you think about Josie’s date?”** she asks baiting the girl. Charlotte gulps and looks away **“Alessandra? Nothing much don’t tell me you’re jealous.”** She deflects the question. **“No. I just got a weird vibe from her. Maybe I’m just crazy. Good night.”** To the untrained eye, it would seem Penelope bought it, but really Penelope knew she just caught her fiancee in a lie. She never said a name and she knows without a doubt Charlotte never introduced herself to the girl so how did she know her name? Josie was telling the truth and now Penelope knew it and she is pissed. The thing about Penelope is that as different from her family as she is there is one key thing that all Parks share. Once you cross a Park you are going to get burned. 


End file.
